disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Seaver
Peter Seaver is one of the protagonists of Homeward Bound movies and Shadow's owner and best friend. ''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' Peter Seaver was first seen outside their house attending the wedding of his parents. He hands a frog to his brother Jamie and puts it on their sister Hope who freaks out and drops the frog on the ground and Jamie burst out laughing. He hears a crash coming from inside the house and Shadow his pet dog growls at the noise and it turned out it was only a lamp shade being knocked down by Chance Jamie's pet dog who have been annoyed by Sassy Hope's pet cat. Peter and Shadow are playing basketball and witness Sassy being catapult from the see saw into a sand box by Chance and he and Jamie burst out laughing at Sassy's misfortune. This cause Hope to call Chance a stupid dog and reports it to their mother. After the wedding Peter and his family goes to the farm owned by their friend Kate where they leave Shadow, Chance and Sassy to be looked by Kate's ranch hands. At Home Peter gets a call from Kate who then tells him that Shadow want to talk to him and so he did. He is gain seen at the school drawing Shadow during the class. A few days later, Peter and his family learned that Shadow, Chance and Sassy are no longer in the farm from Kate and her ranch hand due to them having left the farm to return back home. Jamie and Hope are weeping at this, while Peter was upset and their father refuse to go out to look for them and have to be patient and wait until any word from the forest rangers. Peter thinks that he himself abandoned Shadow out there and angrily scolds his father for leaving them at the farm and returns to his room. Peter arrives at the police station and asked the desk sergeant about the lost pets and no word. He is later been called by his father who had received a called from the forest rangers that they finally found Shadow, Sassy and Chance who helped a lost girl named Molly who also been looking by her parents. He and his father reports it to Laura, Hope and picking Jamie up who is in the middle of a practice of a play and on their way to the shelter where they are currently held and Chance gets a medical treatment due getting his muzzle pin by a porcupine. But they already escaped by the time they arrived, Peter calls out Shadow in the darkness but no barking is heard, the shelter staff apologize to the Seavers for failing to stop Shadow, Chance and Sassy from escaping and they sadly returned home. By dusk, while playing basketball, Jamie hears Chance barking in the distance and calls out for him. Chance and Sassy finally arrive and reunite with their owners, except for Shadow having fallen into a muddy pit at the train yard and Peter laments that Shadow is too old to make it back home. But Shadow appears in the distance limping (having injured his leg from the fall) having caught up to Chance and Sassy and is happily reunited with Peter and they play together. Category:Males Category:Homeward Bound characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings